Even if Fate is the opponent
by Merlin Pranks101
Summary: I will always love you. No matter what or who stood in his way, he would prove to her that he was worth it. Even defeat gods and goddesses if he had to!


**Why hello there, I'm Merlin. I see you stumbled upon this humble piece of work that I made for my own fantasies about my OTP AchillesxAtalanta. So please, get yourself a drink, sit down and enjoy yourself. Oh and this will be either a two or three shot.**

Atalanta walked around Chaldea without any destination in mind, she was simply thinking over all the foggy memories she had finally managed to clear up. The Great Holy Grail War, Jack the Ripper and the children...and that blasted so-called Saint.

Thankfully, there were also good memories, of the two friends she had made while there. Karna, a kind soul who she held respect for, and...Achilles, greatest hero of her homeland. On par with her friend Heracles in terms of combat, he had a personality to match his fiery and aggressive fighting style. The man was ruthless towards those he considered true enemies, but he held a special place in his heart for all those he considered friends. He held an even bigger place in his heart for her...just as she did for him.

Yes, she was Atalanta the Chaste Huntress, doesn't mean she can't fall in love like any other person. He had faith in her wish, unlike any other person who would think it to be a naive and impossible wish.

He had saved her from the corruption of the pelt of the Divine Boar of Punishment and lost his life to bring her out of the dark and somber road she was heading.

She could never thank him enough.

"Something on your mind, Atalanta?"

The huntress jumped, somebody had managed to sneak up on her. She turned to be faced with the uncovered rock-hard muscles of her fellow Archer, Heracles.

"How did thou sneak up on me, old friend. I did not hear you at all."

He shot her a perplexed gaze.

"I think you were just lost in thought, I was walking as I always do."

Her gaze and smile turned teasing.

"So, thou were walking as loudly as an elephant, were you? I still wonder how the Argo did not sink with you on board? Care to enlighten me while we have an archery match."

Heracles grinned widely.

"Of course, but first, to the summoning chamber. Our masters have enough to summon five new servants. We are tasked with guarding them in case of out of control servants this time. Let us go!"

She snickered at her friend's enthusiasm, he had been summoned not too long ago, a few days at most, but he had taken a real shine to his masters.

They both entered the summoning chamber to see both masters and Mash waiting patiently. Well, Ritsuka and Mash were, Gudako was tapping her foot impatiently and looking all around her, looking for something entertaining.

The three already turned towards them the moment they entered, Ritsuka opened his mouth to speak, but Gudako cut him off.

"Come on, I want to summon someone fun already."

Heracles and Atalanta shared eye contact for but a moment and knew what to do.

"Are you implying we are not fun, Master?"

The young red-head froze in her place as she felt a shiver go up her spine.

"We take great offence to that, master."

The girl seemed on the verge of collapsing as her two favourite(don't tell anyone) servants put pressure on her.

"We might not want to teach you those archery tricks you were asking about. If you don't apologize now, we might never forgive you."

The poor girl suddenly bowed at a ninety-degree angle and cried out.

"I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME HERACLES-SENSEI, ATALANTA-SENPAI! I REALLY WANT TO LEARN THOSE ARCHERY TRICKS!"

They both snickered at her desperate reaction.

"No need to worry, master. All is forgiven, but even at that we were simply joking."

The master's expression turned blank as she kept muttering "just joking, it's just a joke".

Her brother and his girlfriend watched bemusedly as Gudako crashed and rebooted.

"Are you all ready to summon now. We don't want to waste any more time then we should. We need to go to sleep early to be at full strength for the Fifth Singularity."

They all nodded at the older brother's words of wisdom and Gudako picked herself off the ground and held up her three tickets while Ritsuka held up his matching three golden tickets.

The two Archers looked at their master, Gudako, confused.

"I thought we would be summoning five, not six servants."

The bronze-coloured giant stated. The young girl shrugged nonchalantly.

"The last ticket suddenly appeared along with a note saying "you're welcome". It also said that whoever was going to get summoned would help us out A LOT!"

The two servants looked skeptical.

"Don't worry, guys. Ro-Ro said whoever signed the note was trustworthy."

The girl informed them, with her brother and, hopefully, future sister-in-law nodding along to her explanation. The two servants accepted their master's reasoning, but the demigod son of Zeus focused his attention on a certain part of her explanation.

"Ro-Ro?"

Her brother cut off his red-faced sister before she could say anything.

"Her boyfriend, you may know him as ."

The mighty hero chuckled at his master's embarrassment.

"What is there to be embarrassed about, dear master. I think that there is no man living that would fit you more than him. He is a good man, and I have always been a good judge of character."

Atalanta slapped Heracles on the arm with a sharp glare.

"While that is all well and good, I think Ritsuka mentioned having to sleep early today. So would you please cease your babbling so that we can get back on topic."

The giant man chuckled good-heartedly at his friend's business mode. She had allowed her true personality to show more, but when it came to business or the masters' safety she would show no mercy.

"Very well. Get on with it, summon first Ritsuka."

He nodded and advanced to his Kouhai's shield. He activated the summoning ticket with a slight jolt of mana.

Multiple rainbow-coloured orbs and span around furiously until they all converged into a single being.

A voice penetrated the silence in the room.

"If there is an order I will come immediately! Your dependable Fox Shrine Maiden! Caster has des~cended~ "

The appearance was that of a beautiful fox woman dressed in a revealing shrine maiden outfit. She had pink-hair and had a beautiful and happy smile on her face.

Ritsuka returned the shrine maiden's smile with one of his own.

"Nice to meet you, Tamamo-no-Mae. It's a pleasure to have such a strong Caster in our roster."

The woman's smile brightened even more.

"Ah, it's a pleasure to be here. It is displeasing, but you seem to already be taken. Which means you can't be my hubby."

She sighed sadly at the last part but brightened up when she saw Atalanta.

"A fellow furry! Why hello there, Miss Lion!"

The one she had called a furry looked at her with the most deadpan expression ever.

"Call me a furry once more, and you shall be on the receiving end of a hail of arrows."

The foxy shrine maiden flinched ever so slightly at the mention of arrows. She nodded her understanding and went to speak to what appeared to be her master's sister from her smell.

While his new servant interacted with his sister, Ritsuka went about his second summoning.

The rainbow balls converged once more to form a muscled and very tall red-headed man.

"Oh, you have done well to draw me! Iskandar, King of Conquerors, shall carve out your path!"

The young man smiled at the great king that Lord El-Melloi II would speak of fondly whenever Mash asked for a story about the Holy Grail War.

While the man had difficulty recalling most of the details of his life, the man- no. The king that stood imposingly had marked his life tremendously, and this king's men's loyalty was unwavering. No mental pollution could remove or change the memories they have of him. Such was the bond of the Army of the King.

"Heh, Lord El-Melloi will be happy to see you again, King of Conquerers."

The man's grin widened even more than it already was.

"Ho ho, young Waver Velvet is here too? Hahaha, what an exciting new campaign I seem to have joined!"

The black-haired master turned to his ever faithful girlfriend and asked her to give Iskander a map of Chaldea.

After Iskander received his map, he exited the summoning chamber to go find Waver.

Ritsuka was smiling happily at the new addition to Chaldea's ranks. He held high hopes for whomever he summoned last.

He repeated the summoning process, the orbs turning gold this time.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHH!"

The figure was a very familiar one. The bulging muscles, the messy long black hair, the gold and red eyes.

One of Greek's strongest heroes, the hero that completed all twelve labours and joined the throne of the gods. He qualified for every servant class except Caster. Which is why it is possible to summon him like this, as a maddened Berserker with no emotions apart from rage and bloodlust.

His Archer version looked shaken at the sight but pulled out Nine Lives in case the servant of madness decided to attack. He noticed his old friend doing much the same, pulling out Tauropolos and aiming her arrow at the maddened hero of Greece.

The two masters of Chaldea and Mashu looked worryingly at the Berserker until Ritsuka gathered up the courage to tell his new summons to astralize.

"Berserker, please go into spirit form."

After the Berserker complied with nary a sound, the siblings turned to their troubled friend. Gudako gave him the best smile she could, she wanted him to know that whatever happened with his Berserker form would never ever make her change her opinion of him.

The Archer smiled sadly and whispered a low thank you to his master, understanding her message. He was surprised to feel Atalanta lay her hand on his muscled arms, she rarely showed any signs of affection like these even towards her friends.

Heracles smiled at the comfort he was offered from his friends.

"No need to worry, master. All will be fine, you may continue your summonings without worry."

Gudako grinned and offered him a thumbs up, which he returned with enthusiasm.

"Yosh! Let's do this! Bless me with good rolls on this day, O' great Gacha gods!"

All present in the room sweatdropped at her weird ritual.

The girl then used her summoning ticket in the most dramatic way possible, the balls appeared for the fourth time in one day.

"I am Berserker, Spartacus. Sorry to ask this, but are you an oppressor? "

The girl fell to her knees in complete despair muttering something about the Gacha gods having it out for her.

Her brother facepalmed at her complete disregard for Spartacus, who they had met in the Roman singularity.

"Sorry about that, Spartacus. My sister is...unique when it comes to summoning servants. And no, we are definitely not oppressors."

The Berserker's impossibly wide grin seemed to widen even more, almost blinding them from how white his teeth were.

Even Gudako was brought out of her funk.

"Wow, his teeth shine brighter than my future."

Her brother and servants snorted at the irony of that, considering that technically that was correct.

While Ritsuka and Mash were explaining Chaldea in a way that would make Spartacus more cooperative, Gudako used her next ticket.

The ring appeared once more, but what appeared left much to be desired. Gudako had a dead look in her eyes at the Black Keys in front of her. Slowly her face turned red with rage and tears of salt ran down her cheeks.

"DAMN YOU, YOROKOBE SHOUNEN! YOU AND YOUR DAMNED MAPO TOFU!"

Heracles did not know who she was talking about exactly, but for some reason, the name evoked some annoyance from him. Maybe in one of the wars he had been summoned in Illya had mentioned that name.

He patted his master's shoulder to encourage her.

"Now is not the time to lose hope, master! You have one last chance, so do it right this time. And when we meet this Yorokobe Shounen, we can throw these Black Keys at him, okay?"

Gudako nodded, determined to get a rare servant with the weird ticket that had appeared along with a note.

"AAAAAH! 100% MAXIMUM NO CHILL!"

The orbs reappeared for the last time and to Gudako's joy, turned rainbow.

"You drew a great Servant! Anyway, I'm the Rider-class Servant, Achilles."

The orange-haired girl looked at the handsome green-haired man with a befuddled expression, then laughed maniacally inside her head at the power of MEME. Achilles smirked at her apparent awe.

"Yeah, the Heroic Spirit well-known for having his heel as his weak point. Well, to catch a hold of my heel is not something just anyone could do, you know! The name, "mankind's fastest hero", is not just for show, you know?"

"I can vouch for that, master. Never have I seen someone run as fast as this idiot standing in front of us."

The so-called idiot froze and smiled softly at the voice.

"Nice to see you again, Atalanta."

She frowned.

"Only now do you call me by name? Do you know how annoying it was being called Little Miss by someone I saw when they were a baby and I was an adult?"

He chuckled good-heartedly.

"Yeah, yeah, now that I think about it, that must have been annoying for you."

Atalanta turned her face away with a slight blush.

"If you want me to forgive you we will have to go on a hunt together."

"Hahaha, of course! Who wouldn't want to go on a hunt with Atalanta the Chaste Huntress?"

Heracles suddenly cut in with his own opinion.

'I wouldn't. She keeps taking all the kills. It's really annoying."

Achilles turned to him with an annoyed expression.

"Rhetorical question. Who are you anyway? A third-rate hero from our homeland?"

Atalanta and everyone else in the room, except Heracles, chuckled at how far Achilles was from the truth.

"I am Heracles."

For some reason, Achilles' glare seemed to strengthen.

"Tch. I really don't like you for some reason."

Heracles returned the glare with one of his own.

"Oh, the feelings mutual."

Swiftly, their master moved to diffuse the situation.

"Now, before you guys try to compare sizes. Please consider entering a training room so that you don't destroy humanity's last hope."

Both servants grunted in understanding.

"Whatever! I'll just get Atalanta to give me a tour."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible as we already have a prior engagement, brat."

"Bullshit! You can have your meeting, or whatever it is you guys are doing, later!"

"Did you just imply something?"

"What!? No! Are you dumb or something? Anyway, she will be showing, me around this place. If she wants to. Get it?"

Atalanta just watched this whole interaction with the most confused expression ever. Were her best friend and...l-love i-interest competing over her attention?

Her attention was pulled when she noticed the two of them were looking at her intensly as if awaiting an answer.

"Pardon me, did thou say something?"

Both sweatdropped at the fact that she had not been paying any attention to them for some time now.

"Yeah, we asked who you wanted to spend time with first."

"Ah, I see..."

She walked forward and grabbed Achilles by his arm and started dragging him out the room. Achilles followed but sent one last smug smile to Heracles before exiting along with Atalanta.

The bronze-skinned man collapsed to his knees in despair.

"Atalanta, how could you betray me, so?"

Gudako chuckled sheepishly at her servant's quirkiness while patting him on the back.

She would have to find a way to cheer him up.

Maybe watching 'Hercules' would do him some good.


End file.
